Klutz
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Rocky has a thing for a certain yellow ranger. Unfortunately that thing has a dangerous side effect, at least for him. Humorous. One shot. Companion piece to Saturday Night but you don’t have to read it to understand this story.


**Disclaimer:** Not my sandbox. I'm just playing in it.

**Title:** Klutz

**Pairing:** Rocky/Trini

**Raiting:** K+

**Summary:** Rocky has a thing for a certain yellow ranger. Unfortunately that thing has a dangerous side effect, at least for him. Humorous. One shot. Companion piece to Saturday Night but you don't have to read it to understand.

**Author's Note:** This one goes out to Diva and Zeopurple. Both of them gave me the idea to follow up SN with this piece. I hope you both enjoy.

* * *

"Trini! You're taking forever!" Jason complained as they waited for Trini to get changed in to her bathing suit. They all had plans to go out to the beach.

"I'm coming, hold your horses Jase!" Trini yelled from her bedroom.

"Yeah, hold your horses Jase," Rocky cracked up laughing.

Jason, being the mature 24 year old that he was, did the only mature and responsible thing he could think of. He stuck his tongue out at Rocky. "Shatup."

"Real mature there Jason," Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"Shatup," Jason replied to Adam as well.

"Boys," Tanya said with a sigh. "Grow up… all of you."

Trini came out of the bedroom in a bright yellow bikini, a beach dress over one arm to cover up with. "I'm ready," she said walking into the living room.

Rocky looked up and stared at her; she looked absolutely gorgeous in that bikini. "It's about ti…" he paused mid word as he walked into the corner of an end nailing himself right in the privates, "me…" he squeaked, clutching himself where he was injured. "Owww."

"Oh my goodness, are you okay Rocky," Trini said walking over to him and putting an arm around him. "Poor thing."

Adam and Jason took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Both of them were doubled over, holding their stomached as they laughed. Tanya shook her head at the boys, "That's not very nice you know," she scolded them.

"You don't understand," Adam gasped out, looking up at him.

"It's not the first time he's done something like that when Trini is around," Jason said through laughter.

"It's like when Trini is around, Rocky becomes a klutz." Adam said trying to stifle his laughter. Unsuccessfully.

"First he tripped over his own feet when Trini stopped by the dojo during her workout. She was in a sports bra and spandex shorts," Jason told her.

"Then he closed his hand in his office door when she stopped by the next day wearing a summer dress," Adam put in.

"Then tripped through the door at the youth center when he saw Trini bending over to pick up a flyer that had fallen off the counter," Jason said laughing as he remembered that moment of Rocky bouncing around holding his foot.

"Poor Rocky," Tanya said with a soft laugh. "Does Trini know?"

"Know what?" Adam asked curiously.

"That Rocky's crushing on her?"

"You think that's what it is?" Jason wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious," Tanya smiled. "He must like her, you know how Rocky gets around girls he likes," Tanya reminded both of them.

"She's got a point," Adam admitted.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Trini asked looking up from where she was taking care of Rocky. "Rocky thinks he'll be able to walk."

"I'm fine," Rocky said straightening up and walking off his pain.

On the way to the beach Tanya road with Trini, "Poor Rocky," Tanya said looking over at Trini.

"He'll be alright, it's becoming a habit with him," Trini laughed softly.

"You've noticed," Tanya asked surprised. Then again, she thought to herself, Trini notices everything.

"I'm waiting for him to ask me out, I think its cute how he gets all klutzy around me," Trini smiled.

"I think you might have to take pity on the poor boy and ask him out yourself, otherwise he might kill himself before he gets the chance," Tanya said with a laugh.

Trini laughed, "I think you're right, if he doesn't ask me out today, I'll bite the bullet and ask him out myself."

As the guys drove to the beach Jason looked back at Rocky, "So… are you ever going to ask Trini out?" he asked bluntly.

Rocky turned red, "What are you talking about?"

"You like Trini, it's obvious, if you don't ask her out soon you're going to kill yourself somehow," Adam said with a laugh.

"You think she'd say yes?" Rocky wanted to know. He wasn't so sure how to approach her. But he did find her intelligence and beauty quite the package.

"Only one way to find out bro," Jason shrugged. "You gotta ask her out, because seriously, your injuries keep getting progressively worse, you're going to wind up in traction if you don't ask her out soon.

Adam laughed, "Jason is right Roc… you've got to just take a chance and go for it."

"I'll think about it," Rocky said as they pulled up to the beach.

A few hours later, when they were all taking a break from their fun in the sun, Rocky walked over to where Trini was lying out next to Tanya. "Hey Trini… do you want to go for a walk?"

Tanya smiled broadly at Trini and winked at her as Trini replied, "I'd love to," she got up and pulled on her sun dress.

As they walked along the beach Rocky licked his lips, do or die, he thought to himself. "Are you busy Friday night?" He asked and then tripped over a rock in the sand and fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Trini asked helping him back to his feet, fighting off the urge to start laughing.

"I'm fine," Rocky said as he dusted off his knees.

"To answer you question, I'm free on Friday night," Trini said with a warm smile.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Like… a date?" Rocky asked nervously.

"I'd love to, I thought you'd never ask," Trini laughed softly and took his hand.

"You noticed that I had a crush on you?" Rocky asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe he'd been so obvious.

"I noticed that you go progressively more klutzy anytime I was around, I put two and two together," Trini gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Jason said if I didn't ask you out soon I'd end up in traction," Rocky said laughing at the situation.

"You might have, it's a good thing you asked me out then isn't it," Trini laughed as they walked along the water.

"I just think it's a good thing you said yes," he said leaning over and kissing her cheek.


End file.
